


【allM】停车场

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, OMC/Paolo Maldini
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 关键词：abo设定，a变o，CP：Paolo Maldini/Alessandro Nesta预警：无





	1. 【NM】修复

马尔蒂尼走进淋浴间，连球衣也没有脱就打开了花洒，水哗地洒下来的时候，他才松了口气，毫无预兆的发情打乱了计划，以他现在的状况只能这样躲开其他人，马尔蒂尼的额头贴着冰凉的瓷砖，借此冷静快要发热的大脑，胸膛中仿佛燃起了火焰一般炽热，下身已经坚硬非常。热水哗哗的声音夹杂着人声，保罗喘息着脱掉了球裤和球衣，丢在了旁边。

  
热水浸湿了全身，马尔蒂尼整个人半跪在地上，头发湿淋淋地滴水，要快点解决掉，他暗自想着。他伸手熟练地安抚起身体，手指在阴茎上不断抚慰，转着圈的按揉，刮过凹陷的敏感处，马尔蒂尼努力了好一会，却依旧没什么进展，虽然早就知道，但马尔蒂尼还是恨恨地骂了句脏话。

  
他的身体越来越滚烫敏感，水流击打在身上泛起粉色，体内逐渐升起空虚湿润的感受，浓郁的信息素充斥水汽弥漫的空间，马尔蒂尼靠着墙站起来，抓起一条浴巾，拍了拍自己的脸颊，有些腿软地走出去，他希望所有人都已经走了。

  
马尔蒂尼走到更衣室门口的时候眼前已经是恍惚朦胧的色块，匆忙间脚下一乱，他完全反应不过来，直到一双手抓住了米兰的队长，稳稳地将他搂在了肩膀里，略凉的人体皮肤有着极大的诱惑力，马尔蒂尼闻见了他的味道，带着岩石和海水的信息素，“队长？……队长？”，是内斯塔的声音。

  
马尔蒂尼艰难地推开他，手指勾在对方的衣服上松不开手，他一半的身体抗拒着同样是Alpha的信息素，一半的身体却在渴求对方的接近。“走……走开……”，他的声音烧的干裂，眼前全都是色块。内斯塔说出一大串的话语，从队长你怎么了一直说到救护车，嗡嗡嗡地听不清楚。

  
等马尔蒂尼略微清醒一点的时候，他已经吻住了队里年轻的后卫，手从领口伸进了对方的胸膛，麦色皮肤的意大利人一手挡在胸前，一手抓着他的肩膀，无措地像个傻子。“帮……帮我……桑德罗……”队长这样要求他，声音里带着无可奈何的急切和恳求。

  
进入的时候马尔蒂尼已经疼出了一头汗，alpha生涩的后穴完全不适合被同为alpha的阴茎插入，他斜斜的靠在内斯塔的肩上，把脖颈显露无疑，那种弱势令他想要抗拒却四肢无力。内斯塔也不好受，队长的信息素强烈地冲击自己的感官，引起下意识的对抗。

  
内斯塔动了几下，发觉生涩的内里逐渐湿滑，他抱起队长的身体，全部的重力都汇集到交合的后穴，让全部的阴茎都插到内里，从没有感受过被侵入的后穴被迫吞下了粗长的阴茎，那种失重的姿势带来最深处的侵入，引起马尔蒂尼阵阵的颤抖，他不由自主地收紧了手臂和双腿，更贴近了米兰的后卫。

  
作为alpha，马尔蒂尼的前端依旧挺直，腰臀扭动着转变角度，在内斯塔的腹部上磨蹭自己的阴茎，殊不知年轻沉稳的后卫已经眼角发红地控制自己，不去尝试着寻找面前的人体内腔口的位置，手指在队长的腰部留下淡淡的红痕。

  
戳刺到腔口的时候马尔蒂尼发出一声难耐的痛呼，他的脸色一下变得苍白，alpha萎缩的生殖腔强硬地拒绝进入，内心的本能几乎尖叫着预警。内斯塔吓了一跳，后撤试图避开那里，队长抓住了他肩膀，“进、进来……”，马尔蒂尼强忍着本能，一点一点地放松，肌肉在细微地发抖。

  
敏感的腔口那怕只被轻柔地蹭过，都给马尔蒂尼带来过电一般的刺激和疼痛，他看着内斯塔迟疑的表情，不可抑制地回想起过去几次的发情期，年近退役的时候发生信息素再次分化，他只能一个人锁在房间里压抑自己，赤裸的在床单上翻滚，情欲几乎像网一样缠绕了自己的身体，他以为会好的，不可能会变成omega的。

  
马尔蒂尼的声音里带着近乎求饶的恳求，“呜……桑德罗……拜托……进来……”，体内alpha在插入到生殖腔后主动的张开了结，疼痛和酸胀瞬间炸开，马尔蒂尼感觉脑袋里都变成了茫茫一片的空白，身体像是通了电一样的颤抖。

  
疼……他交缠着缩紧了后穴，又哆嗦着松开，在内斯塔伸手到脸颊的时候，马尔蒂尼才发现自己不知觉地流出了眼泪，内斯塔也被夹的难受，但他更担心队长的情况。这完全不是正常的alpha发情，他几乎能闻到后颈上信息素的香味，而不是刺激的alpha之间的对抗。

  
“桑德罗……你动……动一下……”马尔蒂尼浑身都酸软了，双臂勉强搂着内斯塔的肩颈，那一大根阴茎就插在敏感的生殖腔里，不上不下的难受，他低低地催促后卫，随后被猛然动起来的内斯塔逼出了猝不及防的尖叫。

  
稍微适应点的腔口就像是柔嫩的软肉，裸露所有的神经，alpha不懂得什么技术，直接的抽插，支棱的边缘刮过嫩肉，捅进最敏感的生殖腔内，硬生生地扩张alpha的生殖腔。从来都是掌控者的马尔蒂尼没有经受过这仿佛直逼灵魂的快感，什么标记什么风度都被这快感折腾的一片空白，只有贴着的温热肉体是真实的。他控制不住地绷紧了身体，小腿在内斯塔的腰后交叉，脚尖几乎成了一条直线。

  
马尔蒂尼觉得自己似乎在喊上帝，又像是在求饶，身体就像是被打碎的杯子，他听不清内斯塔的声音，只有一波又一波的快感在不断侵袭，把马尔蒂尼推上更高的高潮，咬上后颈的时候内斯塔确确实实地感受到信息素的变化，马尔蒂尼几乎说不出话了，从喉咙里挤出哭泣一般的气声，带着绝望的哀鸣和啜泣。Alpha体内的生殖腔完全承受不了年轻后卫的大量精液，一股股的精液从内里最深的腔口流出来，马尔蒂尼在没有抚慰过前端的情况下像omega一样高潮了。

  
内斯塔缓慢地抽出消结的阴茎，尽量轻柔的让队长靠在自己的怀里，在额头上落下安慰似的一吻，他虽然不知道队长怎么了，但也有决心去承担。马尔蒂尼失了神地过了好一会，才缓过气来，他动了动嘴唇，声音几乎要听不见了“你拿电话……打……打给医生……”。


	2. 【83】英雄救美的下一步是以身相许

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：下药，英雄（？）救美  
> CP：Gennaro Gattuso/Paolo Maldini  
> 预警：暗示暴力

一辆黑车在米兰夜晚的街头疾驰，加图索握在方向盘上的手有些湿湿的，他随便地扯了几张纸巾一抹，没有顾及到额头的汗珠。他一边开着车一边回头看了几眼，后座上几乎没什么声响了，却让号称屠夫的加图索更加焦急，拍了一下喇叭催促前面的轿车。

  
几个小时前，加图索还是满心懊悔地坐在更衣室里面，他的脾气是公认的桀骜，这次比赛惹得队长直接发了脾气，加图索还记得队长天蓝色的眼珠在阳光下分外地灿烂，他抓着自己的衣领语气不善地骂脏话，直到赛后加图索道了歉才有所缓和。

  
加图索有些垂头丧气地关上更衣室的门走向停车场，空寂的停车场里传来了混杂吵闹的声音。汽车旁几个人围着，嘴巴里不干不净地叫骂，手上还拿着东西。等看到被人群围在中间的熟悉身影，加图索感觉像是被大锤砸到了心脏一样头脑空白，直接冲了上去。他一脚踢开了其中最高大的男人，足球运动员的一脚可不轻，男人发出一声惨叫，加图索记得那时队长抬起头，蓝眼睛在暗淡的光线中亮的惊人，队长跌跌撞撞地被他带着跑出来，一句话也没说就被塞进了后座进了后座。

  
等他回过神来，已经开着车快到了自己家路口。加图索停在了车库里，伸手扒拉了一下头发，下车绕到后座去，队长趴在后座上安静地不像话，卷曲的头发搭在脸旁，修长的四肢委委屈屈的蜷缩起来。上手拉人的时候加图索才感到不好，马尔蒂尼身体软绵绵的使不上力，隔着衣服也能感受到皮肤传来的热度，卷发下看到脸颊不正常地发红。

  
加图索将人半抱半扶着到了客厅，马尔蒂尼才发出一声呻吟，他的下唇艳红如血，已经被牙齿咬出了痕迹，他靠着加图索，扬起头看面前这个模糊不清的人，蓝眼睛像宝石一样闪光，嘴唇柔软地擦过脸颊，声音含混“好热……”，便伸手扯起了衣服，包裹良好的衣服被扯出了乱七八糟的褶皱。

  
加图索心里又慌又后怕，这看起来像是一种兴奋剂，队长现在要怎么办？那些人又是谁？他们究竟要干什么？许许多多的念头在心里打转，加图索咽了咽唾沫，想要打电话给队医，电话号码刚按到一半就被一只挥舞的手打掉了。加图索抬头看过去，队长清醒了一点，他从沙发上撑起身，喘的厉害，额头都是汗珠，一句话断断续续地说“不行……不要打……我不能……停赛……”。

  
所以最后怎么会变成这样呢？皮带哗啦一声落下来，加图索愣愣地说不出话，刚刚队长扑上来的唇舌交缠还在口腔里留有香味。他承认，队长是很漂亮，每一个见过米兰队长的人都会赞美他的容貌和气度，然后回到他的球技。没有来到米兰之前加图索也听说过不少混乱的传言和诋毁，例如贝卢斯科尼对米兰队长的偏爱，例如科斯塔库塔与马尔蒂尼的少年风流。加图索从来没想过，有些东西可能是真的，他似乎对于和一个男人做爱并不陌生。

  
马尔蒂尼手指发软地送进后穴，他的脑子里像是着了火一般迷糊。那种被自己侵入的感觉太过微妙，与队友做这种亲密的事情则更加古怪，马尔蒂尼不知道之后要如何面对加图索，只能咬着牙不去想那么多。手指在后穴里进出，每一次都增加一根，指腹上茧子摩擦柔软的肠壁，后穴紧紧包裹住又被撑开，隐秘的内里被来回搅动，快感烧灼着空虚的身体，他实在受不了了，马尔蒂尼的小腿磨蹭加图索，轻轻地发出催促“可以了，快点……”

  
加图索直直地插进来的时候才发现扩张的不够，紧致的感觉压迫着神经，为了避免尴尬他们用的背后位，加图索看不到队长的表情，只有卷曲的发梢在轻柔的晃荡，他咬着牙停在那里，沉重地喘气。湿热的肠壁几乎能够感受到阴茎上的血管，马尔蒂尼扬起头小口小口地喘息，努力放松绷紧的肌肉，才终于全部吞了进去，几乎要被撑满了，穴口被带出红艳的内里。

  
第一下撞击让马尔蒂尼发出低低的呻吟，身体中猛烈燥动的火焰只有凶狠的快感可以浇灭，他抓紧了手下的床单，挺翘的臀瓣被撞得啪啪作响，那根凶器大到几乎将他的小腹鼓了起来，仿佛压迫到了内脏，马尔蒂尼不敢有大的动作，小心翼翼地呼吸，大腿内的肌肉微微颤抖，是疼痛也是渴望。

  
加图索埋头苦干，不知自己顶到了哪里，马尔蒂尼发出急促而尖锐的喘息，“呃嗯！”，加图索试探地又顶了顶，受到肠壁热情的收缩包裹，马尔蒂尼的后背和后颈扬起弧线，肩膀上的卷发在空中颤抖，“用力……啊！……啊啊！”。加图索放开了动作大开大合地挤压那个地方，马尔蒂尼的呻吟变了调，一直被自己紧咬着的嘴唇红得吓人，混杂着唾液湿漉漉地张合嘴唇。加图索用力地撞击后穴，那根阴茎挤开热情包裹地肠壁，在马尔蒂尼的脑海里烙下火热的温度和形状。

  
药和快感带来的火焰呼的一下烧没了马尔蒂尼的神智，所有伦理和后果都逐渐消失，他难耐地向后迎合，骨头都在为这种快感颤抖，“啊…啊！…啊！加、加图索……唔……”，他觉得自己快要被席卷而来的凶猛快感给吞噬殆尽，手臂再也撑不住自己，脸埋在臂弯里含混地呻吟哭叫。

  
加图索快速地挺动腰胯，一次次地摩擦着前列腺，抵着那里研磨。马尔蒂尼已经被被顶出了泣音，他的小腿绷紧到了极限，脚趾蜷缩着，高潮的呻吟从手臂下传来，如果马尔蒂尼还有神智，他就会听见自己那撩人的喘息，和性感到极致的，带着鼻音的啜泣。这一切实在是太超过了。

  
最后加图索射进去的时候，药和性的折磨消耗了马尔蒂尼的体力，他差不多是软倒在加图索的大腿上，让阴茎更深的进入到了体内，几乎要被贯穿的可怕快感从脊柱一路烧灼到了后背，他无意识地张嘴，眼神一片空白，感受着那些液体从他们交合的地方溢了出来


	3. 【KM】豹子的初次狩猎学习

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：狂野情人，第一次  
> CP：Kaká/Paolo Maldini  
> 预警：暗示混乱关系

这绝对绝对是个意外，没有谁会放过一场冠军的庆祝，因为他们已经久久地期待了一整年，甚至好几年。这也是马尔蒂尼作为队长以来获得的又一个冠军，所以他显得喝多了点，也没有什么不寻常的。整个酒吧里都是呼啸的庆祝和笑声，比利放松的把一整杯酒都倒进了喉咙里，对着惊恐的卡卡露出一个畅快的笑，可怜的巴西小孩大概是没见过这种喝酒的方式。

  
但是马尔蒂尼跳上桌子这事就显得有些夸张了，那有些摇晃的步伐叫人担心，比利扯起嗓子大喊“保罗！你这个傻瓜！！快下来！”，加图索和内斯塔伸手想把人弄下来，显然队长并不想，他轻快地在四只手臂之间绕开，不肯被他们抓住，看着空挥的手臂还笑出了声。

  
如果说这还能推给酒精的话，那接下来的事就不是了。

  
近处的内斯塔和加图索脸色剧变，而卡卡嗅闻到一股甜蜜的香味，比利从沙发上跳起来跑向桌子。马尔蒂尼端正地在桌子中间蹲坐下来，他歪着头，一缕卷发从脸颊贴到嘴角，一条悠长的尾巴在旁边焦躁地摆动，凌乱的卷发遮盖了猫耳，只能看到一个黑色的尖尖立在头发里。

  
他已经现出了魂相，还释放了大量的荷尔蒙。

  
房间里一片混乱，作为斑类，任谁都闻得出那股浓郁的荷尔蒙，像小手一样蠢蠢欲动地勾引其他斑类，直白下流地告知他们这里有一位正处于发情期的斑类猫又，正是房间中心举止反常的马尔蒂尼。

  
比利冲到桌子前，绝望地看着那根油光发亮的尾巴摇来摆去，他想要杀人，该死的到底是谁把猫薄荷当成是薄荷叶放在了酒里。没有谁会比他更清楚马尔蒂尼实际上有多难搞，这要怎么说，米兰的完美队长其实龟毛、固执又脾气大？

  
最后是内斯塔一把抓住了随着情热越发软绵的队长，显然优秀的后卫在盯人抓人这一项上经验十足，马尔蒂尼脸颊泛红地靠在内斯塔的肩膀上，眼睛专注地看着呼吸撩动后卫脖子边的长发，发尾随着呼吸一摇一摆地打转，让他一时忘却了被禁锢自由的不爽。

  
\---

  
卡卡的手指抓着钥匙，怀里还抱着一堆水和药物，脑袋里塞满了前辈们谆谆的教导。猫薄荷和酒精对马尔蒂尼造成了催情剂的效果，先前控制不住魂相就是兴奋过度的效果，医生已经给他吃过控制的药物，现在卡卡得进去。

  
“你需要帮助他度过这段时期”。卡卡领悟了那段医嘱，满脸通红地点头，然后就被送到这来了，他在裤子上抹了抹手，用钥匙打开了门。

  
卡卡屏住了呼吸，房间里的味道充斥着猫又急切的荷尔蒙味，房间里有些昏暗，一盏灯轻柔地照亮了中间的大床，马尔蒂尼躺在红黑色的床单上，床单被踢的凌乱，边缘堪堪地掉在地毯上。

  
“卡卡，你怎么来了？”，马尔蒂尼似乎很热，浑身湿漉漉的像是从水里捞出来的，卷发一缕缕地打乱，热得烦躁的大猫看起来没有什么活力，衬衣只剩下袖子，露出一大片胸膛和劲瘦的腰部，裤子扯下一半，他的尾巴在旁边小幅度地摆动，声音夹杂着猫科动物的咕噜声，像是羽毛笔一样扫在卡卡的心里，他结结巴巴地解释，带着羞怯的目光，队长你现在要过度，我我我我我来帮忙……

  
马尔蒂尼勉强的从发热的感官里找回理智，看着后辈低下去的脸叹气，“别担心，我会教你的”。他不是说俱乐部高层不该这样做，但至少会是别的老队友，马尔蒂尼作为队长多少有些偏颇之心，卡卡的第一次不该是和自己的队长，起码不该是被俱乐部要求的，马尔蒂尼总认为第一次应该是愉快的、充满期待的。

  
\---

  
马尔蒂尼浑身热得发烫，光裸的肌肤相互接触的时候他忍不住发出一声喟叹。简单的肌肤相亲可没法满足他，马尔蒂尼从床单上撑起来，靠近卡卡，他的呼吸也带着火焰一般的炙热，扬起的脖颈线条优美，“第一步，要接吻……”，马尔蒂尼说着，贴上年轻人的唇角，用舌尖描摹唇缝，启开对方紧闭的口腔，他的声音在唇齿间交换，教导着年轻人享受深吻。

  
卡卡的脸颊涨红，学习却很认真，粗糙的舌面刮过湿润的口腔，呼吸都交融在一起。他的手虚虚地环在马尔蒂尼的腰上，长而柔软的尾巴顺势圈住了卡卡的手臂，卡卡紧张地感受到手臂上皮毛光滑的触感，温热灵活的尾巴看起来很好摸，年轻人有些恍惚地想。

  
唇齿交缠的气息仿佛在卡卡的心里传输了火焰，他向下抚摸到胸膛，“这里……也很重要……适当的寻找敏感处”，卡卡学着队长揉捻过乳尖，换来年长的男人难耐地喘息，棕黑色的猫耳在卷发里立得直直的。几乎从未引起关注的乳尖被手指按压着玩弄，指腹的茧子刮过顶端，皮肤下的火焰被撩拨的烧成一团，马尔蒂尼无暇顾及额间的薄汗，浸润在眼睫毛上，细密而湿气。

  
马尔蒂尼往后动了动，面对着卡卡极大地打开了双腿，脚略有些艰难地踩在丝滑的床单上，伸展的大腿显出流畅的线条，这种柔韧的姿势实在是有些难为队长，“不要忘记……卡卡……啊……润滑剂……”，好不容易找到的润滑剂在手指间流淌，冰凉的液体在卡卡一眨不眨的注视下送进体内，滚烫的穴肉绞紧了手指。

  
卡卡的手指绕着尾巴根，一路滑到尾巴尖，感受着那全然情欲下细微的颤抖，他发现队长会用尾巴表达感受，那里往下就是穴口，鼓鼓胀胀地塞入了好几根手指，发出粘稠淫秽的水声。队长湛蓝色的眼睛看着卡卡，尾巴无意识地搔动着卡卡的手腕，希望他快点进来。

  
稚嫩的年轻人插进去的时候，险些喘不过气，敏感的阴茎被热情湿润的穴肉紧紧的包裹，快感像电流一样穿过身体，马尔蒂尼的双腿夹缠在卡卡的腰间，他低头就可以看到队长湿润地像蓝宝石一样的眼睛，闻到那种夹杂着情热和本身皮肤上的独特的荷尔蒙味。

  
这有点，好吧，这实在是超过一个年轻人最邪恶的性幻想了。卡卡控制不住的现出了魂相，黑色的豹尾犹如长鞭一样在身后晃荡，他交由本能地抽插，快感从骨髓中穿过，搅动情欲的浪潮。戳到敏感处的时候，马尔蒂尼蜷缩起脚趾，犹如击打神经一般的快感占据了思绪，肠壁狠狠地收缩，极大地刺激了年轻的卡卡。

  
高潮的时间短的尴尬，卡卡刷地一下红了脸颊，张了张嘴憋出一句对不起，尾巴恹恹地垂下来，这似乎极大地打击了年轻人的自信。马尔蒂尼考虑到年轻人的自尊心终于还是忍下了笑声，他凑上去安抚卡卡，在他的唇上舔弄，手上轻柔地来回抚摸着阴茎，修长的指节绕成圈地挑起快感，借着润滑液和精液的润滑在手掌里摩擦，队长在为自己手淫的场景让卡卡再度兴奋起来。

  
这一回卡卡谨慎了许多，他来回地抽插在湿热的穴道里，不顾紧致的挽留，支棱的阴茎刮过每一处的嫩肉，研磨深处的敏感点，震颤的快感给马尔蒂尼带来沉重的喘息，卡卡学的太好了，他的敏锐好学用在这里来折磨他的队长，马尔蒂尼的卷发凌乱地散在床单上，眼中的蓝色像海洋一般湿润艳丽，眼尾及脸颊布满了红晕，双腿勾缠在卡卡的腰间。卡卡总觉得队长是冷静的、优雅的样子，可眼下这略带茫然和艳丽的形象就仿佛是神子堕落，格外动人心魄。

  
“嗯啊……卡卡……你……慢点……”马尔蒂尼的声音含混缠绵，他觉得自己的腰都要软了，内里却在渴求更多，快感绵延的像潮水一样涌来，留不下喘息的时间。蓬松柔软的尾巴与豹尾交联，不时卷起的尾尖昭示主人的难以自制。

  
卡卡随着动作调整着呼吸，他发现放空思绪可以减缓感官的刺激，一心一意地大力操弄深处的软肉，卡卡抓住队长的腰，动作激烈，眼睛几乎缩成棕色的线瞳。马尔蒂尼平日自持的风度已经被忘得一干二净，浑身都透出情欲的红色，他已经不知道该说什么了，四肢和尾椎酸软的要命，全靠卡卡扣在腿间的手才没有滑下来。白光泛起的时候马尔蒂尼完全控制不了身体的动作，带着鼻音的喘息在卡卡听来更像奖励，白色的浊液撒在两人的腹部和胸膛。

  
太久了，整整半个多小时的冲击，马尔蒂尼的思绪像是被胶水黏住了一般缓慢，他刚刚已经射过一回，卡卡却不为所动，反复地蹂躏最敏感的地方，被操开了的肠肉柔顺地包裹着阴茎。“不……卡卡……啊……不行……”，马尔蒂尼的声音破碎成奇怪的语调，修长的双腿交叉在卡卡背后，身体撑不住地发抖紧缩，他想让卡卡停下来，年轻人的体力太好，马尔蒂尼浑身就像被快感揉碎过，又被狠狠劈开，头脑空白一片，断断续续地请求卡卡。

  
马尔蒂尼从来没有如此感受过卡卡的气息，他是米兰最年轻的新星，他的天赋无与伦比的耀眼，马尔蒂尼非常高兴，但他们却没有过这样的接触，队长甚至能感受到体内的那根东西的炙热、形状和跳动，马尔蒂尼无法抑制地抽气，那根阴茎摩擦过肠壁的快感令他头皮发麻，激烈的快感让整个下半身都酸麻无力，双腿徒劳地挂在卡卡的腰间，被年轻人紧紧抓住。

  
卡卡咬着嘴唇不放，眼睛里带着纯然的执着，盯着队长失神的眼睛，仿佛要看到马尔蒂尼的内心深处。马尔蒂尼几乎不知道自己是怎么射出来的，卡卡几乎将他推到了濒临崩溃的边缘，无论马尔蒂尼如何想要逃避或离开都被制止，只能被继续撞击。

  
卡卡知道队长的腰上必定会留下手指的印记，但他对此有微妙的欣喜，最后他也要忍不住了，硕大的阴茎紧紧地抵住队长最敏感的地方，豹系的结猛然张开，堵住了所有的缝隙，一股一股地注入大量的精液。

  
“唔……唔！不……出来…”，马尔蒂尼几乎无力的腰肢挺直起来，小腿和脚尖绷紧了，被猛然涨大的阴茎逼到了极限，“呜啊……卡卡……太多了……”，他闭上眼睛受不住地喘息呻吟，眼角逼出生理性的泪水，连尾巴都勾紧了，但他实际上是被不断射入的精液激起连绵的快感，全身几乎要被情欲蒸透了，带着脆弱的淫糜气息……

  
刻意控制的射精漫长又量大，卡卡抽出来的时候带出了不少的白浊，映衬在艳红的穴口分外放荡。队长闭着眼睛，泪痕残留在脸庞，嘴唇湿润闪着晶莹的光，他的双腿依旧张开着，肌肉轻微地打颤，一看就是被折腾的狠了。


	4. 【allM】总监的额外工作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：道具，向往  
> CP：小孔蒂、卡拉布里亚、罗马尼奥利/马尔蒂尼  
> 预警：暗示混乱过去，dirty talk，R钉  
> ————  
> “这可没有……啊……写在总监的……工、工作守则里……”  
> “马尔蒂尼先生，我们保证这会很舒服的”

马尔蒂尼总是很优雅的，他站在场边观看年轻人训练的时候能让后卫们热血沸腾，他们崇敬他，也希望能够成为像马尔蒂尼那样传奇的球员。但无论历经多少比赛的对战，多少和俱乐部高层的周旋，马尔蒂尼也没有想过在自己回归米兰的时候发生这样不知廉耻的事情。

  
此时总监先生的上半身躺在更衣室中间的桌子上，腰臀堪堪卡在桌子的边缘，只有半个脚尖踩到了地面，整齐的西装早就敞乱了，前襟被扯开，露出一小片光洁的胸膛，皮带掉在地上，修身的西裤解开了纽扣和拉链，松松地堆在大腿处，似乎再拉一下就会滑落。

  
马尔蒂尼觉得身体热得像火炉里的披萨一样，那个机械的小玩具在体内不知疲倦地震动，他受不住地仰起头，眼睛被更衣室的灯光照的格外发蓝，恍惚地找不到焦距，马尔蒂尼勉强从破碎的喘息中找回声音，“这可没有……啊……写在总监的……工、工作守则里……”，就算到了这个地步他也不愿向年轻人示弱。

  
罗马尼奥利和其他两个青年一起笑了，卡拉布里亚洁白的牙齿在嘴唇上闪光，“马尔蒂尼先生，我们保证会很舒服的”。安德烈吻上了总监的嘴唇，略带干燥的唇吻起来柔软又干净，还可以闻到马尔蒂尼在耳侧洒下的香水，年轻人肆意地夺取口腔里的氧气，让对方的脸颊泛起红色，然后满意地用手擦去了从唇边相连的银线。

  
卡拉布里亚把衬衣的扣子扯得更开，抚摸到乳尖，轻轻挤压揉捏，就换来马尔蒂尼闷在喉咙里的呻吟，他的这里太敏感了。“先生，你当队长的时候就可以被队员干吗？是不是欧冠的时候他们给你打的乳钉？”卡拉布里亚拉起小巧的乳头，不顾马尔蒂尼嘶嘶地抽气，看到乳尖上的小孔，那里曾经穿上金属的乳钉，现在早已被丢弃，但孔还在，只要轻柔的挑逗就能让马尔蒂尼绷紧了身体，轻轻颤抖着。

  
马尔蒂尼不回答他的问题，短短的指责被呻吟冲的乱七八糟，“你……啊……轻、轻点……”，卡拉布里亚用舌头舔舐着它们，用舌尖震颤乳尖，又用牙齿刮过那小小的孔，叫马尔蒂尼混沌的神智更加难以清醒，声音发着颤的喘息，后穴和乳尖的快感让总监先生昏昏沉沉。

  
罗马尼奥利推开他的膝盖，卡进马尔蒂尼的腿间，脱掉了堆在大腿处的西裤，连同最后的布料一起丢在地上，牢牢地抓着总监先生的脚踝把腿架到肩膀上，这个动作极大地拉扯腿部的肌肉，将整个湿热不堪的下身暴露出来，马尔蒂尼的双腿像被拉满了的弦一样细微地发着抖，上帝啊，他可是快五十岁的人了。

  
罗马尼奥利挺起腰用阴茎去磨蹭湿淋淋的穴口，那根充满侵略气息的东西摩擦过敏感的会阴和穴口，那种隔靴搔痒的快感像是火上浇油。马尔蒂尼已经不年轻了，但体内依旧湿润柔软，穴口更是热情地收缩，吮吸着前端。

  
“马尔蒂尼先生，还有谁干过你，教练有没有？”，罗马尼奥利强硬地顶进去，一路挤开紧闭的穴肉，将那个震动的小球顶向了更深的地方，“不……不行……里面……唔、嗯啊！……”，马尔蒂尼摇着头不知是在抗议那句教练还是不断深入的玩具，当那个不断震动的小球被推挤到深处最敏感的软肉上，马尔蒂尼几乎是将嘴唇咬出了血才忍住那一声放荡又可耻的呻吟。

  
安德烈看着年长的男人因此绷紧了腰腹，胸口上下起伏地喘息，他的嘴唇死死地抿成了一条直线，眼角显露出细细的皱纹。年轻人心里突然一动，将充血翘起的阴茎抵在马尔蒂尼的唇边，让顶端粘稠的清液涂满了嘴唇，在灯光下晶莹地闪光。安德烈狡黠地笑，好心好意地提醒马尔蒂尼，“要是不用嘴的话，时间就太长了”。

  
马尔蒂尼偏着头勉强用口腔吞下了面前的阴茎，那根粗大的阴茎借着口水滑进喉咙，几乎占据了口腔，阴茎前端在喉管口不断地戳刺，引起阵阵不适，马尔蒂尼只好吐出来一点，用温暖湿润的舌头绕着圈地舔舐，从囊袋之间的凹陷到前端，不时收缩口腔吮吸柱体，让安德烈几乎红了眼睛才没有一下发泄出来，他的年纪还未体验过这样美好的口活。

  
罗马尼奥利用力地将阴茎捅进去，变着角度的摩擦内里的肠壁，又全部抽出来，将穴口撑得艳红，马尔蒂尼呜呜的在口腔里喘息，缓解柔韧的腰腹被压迫的酸痛，罗马尼奥利从上往下全部压入的姿势把他塞得太满了……太多了……所有一起涌来的快感……体内酸胀发麻的感觉让马尔蒂尼绷紧了小腿，他不受控制地用脚后跟敲在罗马尼奥利的后背上，那根阴茎把玩具推到可怕的深处，身体内的火焰沿着血管流窜，焚烧了理智的神经。

  
安德烈首先缴了械，他临近射精的时候向前挺腰，略微弯曲的阴茎前端挤到了喉管，在受惊收缩的口腔中舒爽地高潮射精，卷曲的毛发将唇角磨得发红，咸腥的精液从嘴边流出，马尔蒂尼呛咳着绷紧了身体，心里不知道骂了安德烈多少句，眼睛莹莹地泛起水汽，看起来狼狈至极。

  
罗马尼奥利只慢了一步，用来折磨马尔蒂尼的玩具不仅在敏感的前列腺震动也抵在了年轻后卫的阴茎前端，他和马尔蒂尼几乎是同时到达了高潮，精液直接射进了肠道，像水流一样击打着前列腺，极致的快感像电流酥麻了马尔蒂尼的四肢骨骼，他的阴茎一抽一抽地射精，白色的浊液流到了腹部和胸口。

  
纯粹靠前列腺的高潮感依旧盘旋在马尔蒂尼的脑袋里，双腿的韧带充满了酸痛，他躺在桌子上恢复着呼吸，似乎筋疲力尽了，哪怕是卡拉布里亚将手指捅进尚未合拢的穴口，取出了玩具，年长的总监先生也只是含糊地呻吟两声。

  
卡拉布里亚的手抚摸上米兰总监的膝盖，炽热的掌心带着淫秽的意图，马尔蒂尼语气柔软地讨饶，“我累了……能不能休息一会……”，他的声音因为高潮和口交还有些沙哑，先前已经被玩具折腾了好一会，然后又是口交又是内射，体力已经所剩无几。卡拉布里亚摇头拒绝，他还没射过呢。高大的后卫让马尔蒂尼趴在桌子上，改换的姿势让腰臀悬空，露出湿漉漉的穴口。他拍了拍依旧挺翘的臀肉，响亮的一声仿佛打在马尔蒂尼的脸上，他被现下年轻人的无耻和被拍打屁股的羞耻感逼红了脸颊。

  
卡拉布里亚抓住新任总监勤于锻炼的窄腰，对准了穴口，阴茎像一把火热的利刃一样狠狠捅进去，囊袋拍打在泛红湿润的穴口，仿佛要把全部的阴茎都塞进去，将他刺穿，马尔蒂尼的大腿使不上力的酸痛，只能用手肘撑起上身，勉强缓冲他过度凶狠的力道。

  
即使马尔蒂尼早年经验丰富，也在凶狠的撞击下摇晃着身体，难以控制自己的呻吟，肠壁的每一寸嫩肉都火辣辣地摩擦过，留下深刻的烙印。卡拉布里亚不仅撞得总监先生呜呜啊啊的呻吟，还强迫他向后迎合自己的撞击，仿佛是这年长的男人贪得无厌的吞吃年轻人的阴茎一样。

  
阴茎撞击在湿滑的肠壁内发出淫秽的水声，穴口流出的体液都被都被打成了细腻的泡沫。这个姿势被进入得更加彻底，让马尔蒂尼眼前一阵阵发黑，他感觉到卡拉布里亚的阴茎在他体内撞击到柔软的内脏，甚至能摸出肚子里面明显的突起。

  
马尔蒂尼的阴茎再度挺直翘在半空，每次被戳中敏感点都会吐出清亮的稠液，却无人关心，后穴像是着了火，快感沿着脊柱逆流而上，冲刷着他早已模糊的意识，“唔……啊……慢点……”，总监先生呜咽着扭动腰臀，收缩后穴，使出百般技巧，想要快点结束这一切。

  
卡拉布里亚知道他的意图却在高超的技术下爽到控制不住精关，他射精的时候不满地咬住马尔蒂尼的后颈，口齿不清地称呼他为淫荡的婊子，阴茎抵在敏感的腺体上，一边射精一边转着圈地研磨，激烈的快感让马尔蒂尼叫都叫不出来了，他浑身绷紧地陷入短暂的痉挛，迎来了后穴的高潮，卡拉布里亚拔出阴茎的时候，穴口发出啵的声音，涌出清澈的粘液。

  
马尔蒂尼怀疑自己第二天还能不能站起来，他被射的太满了，整个下半身都酸胀发麻，被彻底操开的穴口露出艳红的肠肉，收缩间不自觉地流出精液，腰侧发青的指印也火辣辣地发痛。

  
安德烈走过来的时候马尔蒂尼还趴着不动，他看见安德烈身体不由得一抖，犹如受惊的大猫瞪圆了眼睛，安德烈看着想笑，他安抚似的商量“我不插进去好不好？”，似乎是知道青年的势在必行，马尔蒂尼只好闭上眼点了点头。

  
修长的大腿被并起来，柔嫩的大腿内侧紧紧地挤压中间炙热的阴茎，安德烈的阴茎略有弯曲，柱体摩擦着会阴，前端翘起顶在了囊袋后面。安德烈拍打着弹性十足的臀肉，逼迫马尔蒂尼更用力地收紧大腿的肌肉，他的双腿不再那么矫健，却依旧又挺又直。安德烈模拟着性交的动作挺腰快速抽动着，阴茎前端渗出的透明体液沾湿了内侧皮肤，发出叽咕叽咕的水声。

  
马尔蒂尼觉得这比真正的性交还要难以忍受，被年轻的后卫打屁股的羞耻大过了疼痛，他仿佛能感受到体内的液体在拍打中四处流淌，阴茎上的阴毛粗粝地摩擦内侧的细嫩皮肤，刮出细细的红痕。强壮的男人从后方顶着阴茎的威胁感更让马尔蒂尼感到倒错，他声音沙哑小声叫着后卫的名字，喊痛，恳求他慢点。

  
安德烈怀疑马尔蒂尼先生是故意的，听着他语气柔软地哀求另一个男人放过他，实在是太他妈刺激了。安德烈遗憾地看着马尔蒂尼剪短的长发，在刺激下难以自持地挺腰，磨过臀缝间的穴口，手指将臀肉揉压到变形，后卫有力的大腿顶着马尔蒂尼，在桌子之间挤压他的阴茎，仿佛是要操进他的阴茎里。

  
最后安德烈射在了并拢的腿间，那些白色的液体一直往下流到了小腿和脚趾之间，马尔蒂尼的精液是一小股一小股的流出来的，他在高潮的时候差不多算是失去了意识，眼睛茫然地放空，看不到身上狼藉一片的淫糜放荡之态。

  
但年轻的后卫们还想要更多……

  
马尔蒂尼曾经是米兰的队长，也是无数球员渴望征服掠夺的防线，是他们心中的对米兰的向往，也是真正属于米兰的人。


	5. 【omc/M】药猫是没有好下场的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：特工au，下药  
> CP:OMC/Paolo Maldini  
> 预警：OMC  
> ————  
> 马尔蒂尼醒着的时候是蛊惑人心的高手，撩动无数男女脸红心跳，乌希曼恨死他了，他曾经多么讨厌马尔蒂尼优雅镇静的姿态，就多么想让他无法抑制地哀求，无法抗拒，毫无保留地承受一切。

这情况可有些久违的熟悉。

马尔蒂尼醒来的第一秒就感受到了手腕的拉力和皮肤上柔软床单的触感——他猛地睁开眼，被灯光晃得头更疼了。手腕被拷在床头，房间里空荡荡的，显然马尔蒂尼全身也是如此，少见的失手造就了如今的处境，赤裸的、毫无任何装备地被锁在这里。

马尔蒂尼希望这不要耗费太久，上次发生这种情况已经是好几年前的事了，他逃脱的时候桑德罗正扛着火箭炮轰开了敌人的大门，为此他们写了一大堆报告文件。

当乌希曼走进房间的时候，马尔蒂尼正在尝试解锁——没什么成果，他很高兴马尔蒂尼看见他之后叹了口气，“你难道不想念我吗，保罗？”，乌希曼提着箱子心情愉快地站在床前，欣赏对方无所遮蔽的样子。

令德国人失望的是，马尔蒂尼并不为此羞耻，他调整了一下姿势，用他那可恨的宛如大提琴一样低缓温柔的语调说，“乌希曼，你又投靠了一个新老板吗？希望他没听说你死掉的前四个老板。”

金发的德国人想起被摧毁的实验室和资料，他的心血只成了这个男人功绩簿里光辉的一笔，乌希曼忍不住咬了咬后槽牙，“希望你之后也可以这么嘴硬”。箱子里面寒光闪闪的注射器和药剂让马尔蒂尼有些不妙的预感，“我不知道你已经恨到打算杀了我？”，他警惕地看着那无色的药剂，像一只感知危险的大型猫科动物。

德国人微笑着一边取出注射器一边向他介绍，“放心，这是最新型的药剂，可以带来置身天堂的美妙感觉，欧洲的那些上层通过饮用注射者的血液来过滤伤害，重获青春活力，他们称呼它为不老泉”。*在乌希曼弯腰放下药瓶的时候，马尔蒂尼猛然地抬起小腿，膝盖直冲德国人的面门，险些击碎了第一根注射器，还有乌希曼的左眼。

然后右手的镣铐传来一阵电流，肌肉和神经不受控制地抽搐起来，马尔蒂尼发出一声痛苦的喊叫，湛蓝色的瞳孔放大，抽空了力气般向后倒在床上，无力抗拒透明冰凉的液体被注射进来。

光。  
头疼。  
彩色泡泡。  
海水的味道。

眼前的世界突然真实地像被打破了屏障，他从隔着海水的蒙沌世界里回归真实。可他本来就在真实世界，所以这是致幻剂，马尔蒂尼清楚地想。乌希曼似乎把注射器扔在了地上，金色的头发在灯光下闪光，真不环保，他指责起老对手的公民道德。房间里的彩色泡泡飞来飞去像是他以前的射击课，哦他的射击课成绩真不怎么样，想起比利气的教官头疼的样子，马尔蒂尼的心情变得莫名轻松，身体里的声音像是像是一曲交响乐，但指挥官轻飘飘地像是要飞起来了，像哈利波特的电影。

乌希曼伸出手，看着这强大的、性感的、美丽的特工仰起头凑近他的手掌，专注地看着他，马尔蒂尼似乎想到了什么愉快的事，他微微地一笑，灯光落在他的湛蓝色眼睛里，让乌希曼的手指有些控制不住的发抖，触摸上那温热的皮肤，逐渐下移，优美的唇边有些干燥，棕色的卷发在耳边晃动，轻柔的缠绕在指尖。

细微的瘙痒让马尔蒂尼偏过头，“好痒……”，他轻轻张开嘴含住了手指。口腔里的牙齿被收起来，柔软的舌尖滑过手指，敏感的指腹感受着那种湿润火热的触感，乌希曼弯曲指节，纠缠追逐着软舌不放开，压迫到舌根让特工感到不适，他不满地呜呜抗议，嘴唇有迷人的水光。

马尔蒂尼醒着的时候是蛊惑人心的高手，撩动无数男女脸红心跳，乌希曼恨死他了，他曾经多么讨厌马尔蒂尼优雅镇静的姿态，就多么想让他无法抑制地哀求，无法抗拒，毫无保留地承受一切。乌希曼抽出手指，从箱子里取出了第二根注射器和新的药剂。

一切都糟糕透了。

除了致幻剂，还有其他的什么。马尔蒂尼觉得身体和灵魂被分为两半，身体里的血液沸腾得像是要煮开了，情欲在心脏里挤成了高压锅，理智的边缘逐渐崩毁，屈从快乐吧，他的本能在呼唤他。

我快坚持不住了，马尔蒂尼颤抖着，他的手指攥得发白，他不想享受这个，身体里的手指不时抽插出水声，每当碰到敏感的软肉，就带来一阵过电的快感，热情地缠住了里面的手指，他知道乌希曼在等他放弃，在享受他的挣扎和痛苦。

如果现在放弃尊严，马尔蒂尼还可以积蓄一些体力，寻求逃脱的机会。这只不过是生理需求，是谁有什么所谓呢？“啊……恩啊……呜……”，马尔蒂尼控制不住地磨蹭床单，阴茎挺翘着在空中摇晃，他的声音飘忽地发出呻吟，颤抖着想要迎合手指的动作，期待更多的快感，可是退了第一步，他能坚持到最后吗？

马尔蒂尼听到心里有一团小小的声音，像是曾经的那个人，那么温柔，别，坚持下去，保罗，你会比我更好。他想起曾经的日子来，那差不多有十年了，成为队长的那一天，他的眼泪浸湿了天鹅的衬衣，手里的枪垂向地面，那时小马尔蒂尼满心愤怒，对这个行业充满悲观，丝毫不愿意接下天鹅的责任。

乌希曼向下看去，“保罗，你看看你，现在像一个放荡的妓女”，马尔蒂尼的眼睛里浮动着迷离的光，眼睫毛轻微地颤抖，他的脸颊泛起红晕，卷发散乱，随着后穴内手指的动作不断发出火热的呻吟，自以为隐秘地磨蹭床单，淫荡又可耻地收缩肉穴。

马尔蒂尼盯着德国人笑了，他缓慢地抬起小腿，显露流畅的线条，磨蹭到对方鼓涨的裆部，顶弄着带来一阵要命的酥麻，他带着短促而火热的喘息凑近乌希曼的耳边，“我磕了药，你可没有……乌希曼,需要来个口活吗？”

乌希曼从来都憎恨马尔蒂尼的高傲，他总是像电影里的正面角色一样，永远伟大，永远正确，这时他能感觉到特工轻柔的妥协，从理智上他知道该是服软的时候了，不然特工体力耗尽就难以逃脱，从情感上乌希曼只想操他，妥协的马尔蒂尼比高傲的他更挑战乌希曼的自制力。

他解开了马尔蒂尼的手铐，看着男人弯下身体，让发红的、优美的嘴唇凑近坚硬的阴茎。他看见马尔蒂尼伸出舌头舔了舔前端，湿润的触感刺激着阴茎，低头含了进去，动作下流而姿态优雅，这简直是恶魔，乌希曼在快感的袭击下虚弱地思考。

他早已知道对方灵活的口舌，可从指尖转移到敏感的阴茎上简直是到了天堂，药物让马尔蒂尼体力不济，他的手肘撑在床单上，用力地毫无保留地服务口腔里的硬物，湿润柔软的舌头滑过柱体，擦过冠状沟的凹陷，乌希曼能看到他被汗水打湿的卷发贴紧脖颈，背部的线条光滑而又脆弱，和挺翘臀部的对比令人脸红心跳。

乌希曼没射在里面，他最后往喉咙里顶了好几下，又深又重，在马尔蒂尼反射性的咳嗽声中抽出来，对着特工的脸射了出来，不能忘了那闪闪发光的蓝眼睛。

马尔蒂尼呛咳着，忍不住地闭上眼睛，从眼角流出了泪水，挂在浓密的睫毛上，嘴角磨得通红，和脸上白色的精液，看起来可怜极了。过了好一会，马尔蒂尼终于能对着乌希曼开口了，尽管他的声音沙哑又干涩，“这就是全部了？”

“当然不，乖孩子应该有奖励”。

乌希曼操进去的时候，被手指开拓过的后穴又湿又热，缠着吸着他的阴茎，简直是热情地欢迎这种侵犯。马尔蒂尼从齿间发出含混的惊叫，算不上反抗，他渴求这个，阴茎像是一把温暖的枪捅进了肉穴，顶到身体里最敏感最急迫的地方，凸起的血管摩擦过欲求不满的穴肉。

马尔蒂尼根本说不出话来，血管里滚烫的血液和本能叫嚣着更多，卷发垂下来遮住了半边脸，让乌希曼有些不满。他掐着特工的腰，用力地插到更深的地方，猛烈敲击最敏感的前列腺，激起马尔蒂尼痉挛地发抖，“呜！……不……”，他似乎在摇头拒绝这种快感，胸膛激烈地起伏喘息，双腿却紧紧地缠住对方，要求更深地进入。

“保罗，就算是吃药，你也太淫荡了”，乌希曼嘲讽道，顺着他的意图，粗暴而又用力地顶弄研磨着前列腺。马尔蒂尼听不清他说的话，只凭下意识的反应想要反驳，“啊……你……啊啊……”，那些快感让头脑一片空白，太强烈太刺激了。马尔蒂尼仰起头，汗水滑到了眼角和眼泪混在一起，绷紧了全身，他想要后退，想要逃离，却被乌希曼死死按住。马尔蒂尼完完全全是被操射的，乌希曼换着角度ha地插进去，摩擦过每一寸的肠肉，带来可怕的快感，他的阴茎立在空中，不断地溢出透明的前液，硬得发疼。

乌希曼从来没见过老对手这样的表情，他被别的男人刺激得高潮了，蓝色的眼睛无意识的放大，几乎不能思考地哭泣呻吟，湿润柔软的嘴唇说着最淫荡下流的词语，或许他不知道自己在说什么，但没有关系，乌希曼喜欢这个，要是马尔蒂尼能够保持这样的话，他会温柔点的。

乌希曼整理好衬衣离开的时候，他仔细的铐上手铐，拍了拍马尔蒂尼的脸颊，“乖孩子，也许明天我们就能合作得更好”，马尔蒂尼没有回话，药物、高潮和脱水让他陷入虚脱的状态，极度的疲惫像潮汐一样侵袭他的大脑，他怔怔地看着天花板，身体瘫软无力地张开着，腿间流出白色的精液。

可惜乌希曼不知道，地上遗忘的针头会让这位传奇特工再一次消失，而他又要换新老板了。乌希曼认为这是上帝保佑马尔蒂尼，但米兰人愤恨地认为没能抓住的乌希曼才是被上帝保佑的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《苹果冒险1》


	6. 【OMC/M】罪犯爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：犯罪，胁迫，录像，第二人称，神经病  
> CP:OMC/Paolo Maldini  
> 预警：OMC，精神控制，胁迫，暴力，有妻有子  
> ————  
> 你的爱情故事隐秘而美丽，但对另一个人来说充满暴力和威胁，伤痕可以被掩盖，焦灼不安的气息却可以被嗅闻出来。

你被打了。你刚刚还在和旁边的队友说话，你们结束了训练，状态不错，队友向你挤了挤眼睛，似乎在暗示你耳朵后面的那个刮痕。你笑了，看到了队副，他很严肃地朝你走过来，然后你的脸上就挨了一拳，“砰”地一声又狠又辣，鼻腔里涌出咸腥的热流，队友大叫起来。但这还没完，他伸出手要抓你的脖子，你架起手，往前踢中了他的小腿，让他摔在了地上。他一把抓住了脚踝把你拽倒了，随后你们扭打在一起。

当你们终于被分开的时候，是被几个人硬生生架开的，你听不到旁边的声音，血从你的鼻腔流进了嘴巴，他挣扎了几下，不耐烦地叫其他人放开，保罗也来了，他在旁边紧锁眉头，其他人松开了队副，你稳稳地站在对面，唯独你看到了他对着保罗的眼神，他的眼神里有愤怒、痛苦还有一丝愧疚。

啊！他知道了，他是为了这件事来的！你忍不住颤抖起来，这是一个激动的坏毛病，宝石要被人注视才能展现出美丽，那保罗知道了吗？他知道他的兄弟已经发现他的秘密了吗？不，他还不知道，不然保罗不会困惑又无奈地看着队副，你已经习惯了保罗对你略显冷淡的态度，反正保罗和你两个人在一起的时候还是很热情的，你自豪地觉得这是一种默契，但你发现的这件事真是太令你激动了，于是你舔了舔尖牙对着保罗笑了，他迅速移开了视线。

队副被教练叫到了办公室里，让队医给你清理伤口，你的手指兴奋地敲打床沿，他到底是从哪里知道的呢？除了第一次你们在更衣室，其他时间都是在你家里，窗帘都拉的好好的，就算是保罗以为的那面透明玻璃也不过是单面镜子，那一次保罗紧紧地热情地祈求和哭泣太可爱了。你当然拍过照片和视频，一开始你只是想离保罗近一点，但保罗太害羞了，你只能把那些照片收起来，不然他就要生气。

助教打断了你的思绪，似乎是叫你去教练的办公室，你知道这件事在教练那里是不会有结果的，队副怎么可能承认原因呢，而你作为受害者也不知道原因，尽管你一清二楚。果然你只得到了几句毫无结果的询问和安抚，教练看上去头疼不已，你离开办公室的时候看到教练拿起了电话，他大概是要找保罗吧，作为队长真的是太忙了，你毫无理由地对教练埋怨起来，然后你想到保罗要跟你单独谈话，又不那么抱怨教练了。

队副在外面等你，他的头发从旁边垂下来盖住了眼睛，显得有些阴郁，他当然心情不好，他嫉妒你，你得到了他们得不到的东西，所以你原谅他的冲动。“你不会继续得逞的，我会让你下地狱”，他只对你说了这一句话就走了，你原谅他，他不知道保罗是一个不了解自己的人，你帮保罗看清了自己，你们过得很愉快。

——————————————————————————————————————————

今天是一个特别的日子，值得记录下来。你打开了摄像机，对着镜头打招呼，“Hello，晚上好，今天是我和保罗认识的一周年纪念日，我送了他一个礼物，让我们来看看他喜欢吗？”。你拿着摄像机走进书房，保罗坐在椅子上，换回了球衣，米兰白色的球衣轻柔地贴在皮肤上，你遗憾地想可惜商店里并不会卖队长袖标，保罗戴上袖标的样子犹如国王戴上冠冕，经受万人臣服。

面对着镜头，保罗有些不自在地别过头，他轻轻地喘息，蓝眼睛里浮动着灯光，两颊泛红，声音柔软，“不，你不要拍”。他的颤抖或许也有身体的影响，薄薄的球裤下是火热勃发的阴茎，保罗曲起左腿膝盖踩在椅面上，另一只脚虚踩在地毯，修长的手指从裤子边缘伸进去，用力地搅动湿滑的后穴，满足深处的渴望。

你总是不明白保罗怎么可以做到每一处都那么完美，虽然他在球场上被无数人崇拜敬仰，但在私底下面对镜头总是这么低调谦虚，所以你总是在他沉睡的时候拍照，那种自然放松的时候保罗柔软的卷发和修长的身体像一个上天的礼物，你拍摄过保罗沉睡的面容，略带干燥的唇形，赤裸的胸膛，锁骨的凹陷，侧身腰腹的线条，大腿的细嫩皮肤，还有很多很多的双腿，膝盖和脚趾……

礼盒被包装的很精致，你细心地贴上了红黑色的闪片，拼成一周年纪念日礼物的字样，有点娘气，但你喜欢这种自己动手的感觉。保罗的手指在礼盒上留下水痕，他微微睁大了眼睛，那是一根比手指圈起来还要粗的透明按摩棒，长度、直径和外形都是十分的完美，你甚至选择了天然的材质，精心保护敏感的肠壁。

但这份礼物受到了保罗的排斥，他不顾你的心意将礼盒摔到了地上，你不得不向他提出你受到的不公平待遇。你们并不能经常见面，保罗需要时间和他的家庭待在一起，你对那个成为他妻子的女人并没有意见，你甚至怜悯她，一个完全无法理解保罗在球场上是多么优雅、强大、美丽的女人，但你深深地讨厌那两个孩子，难以置信的残次品，无耻地窃取了保罗的基因，分享他的血脉。

保罗无言以对，咬住了嘴唇。他脱掉球裤，将笔直有力的双腿架在皮椅的扶手上，球袜包裹修长流畅的小腿，这个姿势让他完整地向镜头展示着阴茎、会阴和穴口。你忍不住把镜头凑近，拍摄下保罗带着细微色差的大腿根部，白色的球袜绷在小腿上，他的上身仍旧穿着白色的米兰球衣，如果不是失去了球裤，仿佛下一秒就可以出场比赛。

保罗握着那根透明的按摩棒，上面细致地模拟出龟头和茎身上的狰狞青筋，在穴口磨蹭，皱着眉慢慢地把按摩棒推进去，他不知道镜头里自己的穴口是如何热情地吮吸着按摩棒的头部，紧致地缠着包裹着茎身，被上面的青筋磨得穴口发红。

把那根粗大的按摩棒全部推进去的时候，保罗忍不住地发出沉重难耐的喘息，他几乎要合不上腿了，只能保持着大开的姿势，被玩具塞满了后穴，撑开每一处穴肉，头部抵在前列腺上的感觉让保罗微微颤抖。

你打开了按摩棒的开关，从穴口到体内的部分都嗡嗡震动起来，敏感的穴肉被酥麻感包裹，快感冲击着尾椎，从神经里流淌到全身，“啊……恩、啊……”，你的镜头拍到保罗难以抑制情欲的喘息，他握在底部的手颤抖，将按摩棒在后穴里抽插，快要抽离的时候能看到穴口紧致地挽留，又被用力插进去，发出噗嗤的水声，你知道保罗柔软的体内有多么湿润，想到那种进入的美妙感受，你感到自己的呼吸也火热起来。

轻薄的白色球衣下是保罗起伏的呼吸，你用另一只手隔着球衣捏上褐色的乳尖，手指摩擦着顶端用力揉捏，保罗似乎没想到这额外增添的快感，轻柔文雅的声音被打碎成色情的呻吟，“你……啊、哈……不……”，透亮的蓝色眼眸被潮水般涌来的快感冲击地水光粼粼。

乳尖被揉的通红，在胸前的球衣上显出挺立的痕迹，你满意地收回手，将开关调到了最高档，按摩棒瞬间猛烈地震动起来，拼命往内里顶弄，在软嫩敏感的前列腺上震动摩擦，尾椎都被震麻了，“啊……”，巨大的仿佛过电一样的快感让保罗急促地呻吟，整个人像是被击中了一样剧烈地颤抖，手指在椅子的扶手上发白，双腿的肌肉不受控制地痉挛绷紧。

太可怕了。

太致命了。

保罗完全无法控制身体的反应，收缩绷紧的肌肉收到更强烈的震动刺激，镜头完完全全地拍摄着他汗湿散乱的卷发和湿润饱含情欲的眼睛，脸颊通红，从优美的唇中溢出呻吟，往下就能拍到小穴里疯狂震动的按摩棒和酸软的双腿，满涨的后穴让保罗完全合不上腿，“不要……啊……不要拍了……呜……”

可是这样的保罗真的太可爱了，优雅强悍的米兰队长双腿大张着接受一根按摩棒的操弄，体内的肠液和润滑剂咕叽咕叽地流到椅子上，温雅沉稳的声音只能发出破碎性感的呻吟。你恨不得把这一切都保留下来，贪婪地拍摄着。

所有的快感积聚到头脑中，保罗意识里几乎一片空白，浑身痉挛颤栗地发抖，眼睛里盈满了泪水，身体支撑不住地软在皮椅上，“停下、啊……呜……不行……啊啊……”，保罗的呻吟凌乱缠绵，在高潮时上扬的尾音撩人到极致，白色的精液洒在小腹和大腿上。他从来都那么完美，在克制中压抑自己，却最终输给本能的情欲。

按摩棒抽出来的时候还没关掉，手指上能感受到酥酥麻麻的颤动，不难想象刚刚在敏感的后穴里造成了怎样一场快感地狱。保罗的脸上还带着失神的余韵，他艳红的唇张着，眼角湿气一片，你非常满意地录下了结尾，“一周年快乐，保罗”。

——————————————————————————————————————————

你并不是一开始就想要这么做的。保罗年少盛气，跟随一线队出征欧洲的时候，你还是个孩子，那段被无数人反复谈论的红黑风采对你来说不过是陈年旧事，你第一次见保罗的时候正对俱乐部的“大家庭”之论感到厌烦，然后你看见了他走过，带着那双明亮的眼睛，光影掩盖了保罗的面容，只留下深刻的线条和一闪而过的湛蓝色。

那之后你痴迷过深情的眼眸和长卷发的意大利少女，她们每一个都眼眸多情，娇艳如花朵，纤细如小鹿，但你很快就感到不满足，你还是想要原来的那双眼眸。越是接近他，你就越是为保罗神魂颠倒，他的气质，他的谈吐，他笔挺的身姿和望如深海的眼眸，你看得到那眼角的笑纹，看得到他蓝色眼眸里的威严，看到他永远以前辈的身份在跟自己讲话。

他们叫你是保罗的小粉丝，对此你感到一种难以言喻的快乐。可保罗见过太多的热烈情感了，他礼貌而不失恰当的冷淡是在告诫你的距离，他的眼睛，他的沉着冷静，他的无数荣誉都证明了马尔蒂尼的姓氏，那些时光将他放在在你及不上的高峰。保罗的防线太过坚固，为家庭拒绝了所有的爱慕，隐藏真实的自己，而他的防线又不够坚固，将温柔优雅展现给别人。

那种若即若离的折磨差点要了你的命，当你在黑暗的更衣室拥抱住保罗的身体时，嗅闻淡淡的香水味掺杂呼吸的温热，心里充满一种甜蜜的渴望和满足。你真的不想伤害他，药物让保罗的眼睛雾蒙蒙地失去了焦点，他的双腿已不像少年一般矫健，却依然又挺又直，你舔舐过膝盖的线条，笔挺的小腿在你拥抱的时候无力地抽动，涂抹艳丽口红的稚女在他的身边摆出亲密姿态，每一张照片都将成为你刺穿防线的刀剑。

你如愿以偿，那时候你和保罗有一段独处的甜蜜时光，你仔细细细地观察过他身上每一处细微的变化，每一个淡淡的伤疤，你看见他的眼睛蓝到深处泛出一点绿色，你抚摸过他的卷发和眼眸，感受嘴唇的柔软颤抖。可保罗开始对你冷淡，他总是和别人笑着说话，他不知道他的蓝眼睛如何捕获别人的心，不知道他眼眸弯弯笑着的唇边露出一点洁白的牙尖的时候你多想让他哭泣，尤其是为你哭泣。年轻的队员们为他在场边一个小小的皱眉而心神摇动，热血沸腾，是的，你相信绝不只有你一个人痴狂入魔。

保罗第一次给你口交的时候几乎是笨拙的，无法控制地皱眉反感，牙齿和舌头在口腔里磕磕碰碰，呼吸困难。你们折腾了很久，保罗的嘴唇被唾液染得晶莹透亮，最后你对着他的脸射了出来，腥咸的精液充斥了鼻腔和嘴唇，他在浴室里干呕，洗得皮肤发红破皮。他唯一剧烈反抗的一次是你第一次让他张开双腿，保罗的眼睛里跳动着火焰，击向腹部的拳头让你痛弯了腰。可他身上的枷锁重重，这是你第一天就发现的事情，保罗从未真正自由，从少年到现在，他永远背负马尔蒂尼之名。他的挣扎被一张张照片掩住了呼吸，你很抱歉伤害他，可是你等不了了，保罗必须属于你，只能属于你。那天，他蓝色眼睛里的眼泪，听不清的喘息里带着一点发颤的泣音，眼角一片湿痕，那是你击穿防线的奖励。

你想到了你和队副的矛盾，有些人疏远了你，而更衣室也笼罩着阴影，保罗似乎很想解决这件事，你想过怎么解决这些麻烦，但现在你们有了一周年纪念视频，尽管保罗要求你不可以给别人看，但你仍然多刻录了一份光盘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只是想搞一辆又狗血又黄的车……  
> 但我还是不忍心，先写到这吧。


End file.
